


The Gift Of Giving

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Akihito's birthday. Asami finally decides to care and Akihito is still being stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> sap? lemon, lime, post NT18  
> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

''So Akihito, what do you want for your birthday?''

Asami didn't bother moving from behind the herald held languidly upright by two pairs of well manicured hands, waiting on the boy's answer.

Akihito was sprawled out listlessly on the huge lounge chair on the patio of Asami's country house, soaking up the sun with a bit of spf30 rubbed into his skin. He pondered the older man's question, a quirk forming on his brows.

''I don't know, You have something in mind?''

Asami folded one of the edges of the newspaper and peeked at the tanned, lithe torso, glistening with a light coat of sweat, wicked thoughts running through his mind.

''Bastard,'' Akihito muttered momentarily after catching the man's intense gaze. He grumbled under his breath then turned himself on his stomach, more to hide his arousal than anything else.

Asami moved quickly out of his recliner, grabbed a small brown bottle from the patio table and head over to the boy. ''You need more sun tan lotion.''

''Wait, what?'' Akihito asked bemused, knowing there was more to the offer than a simple rub of sun protection on his sensitive skin. With Asami there always was.

Asami placed a hand on the boy's arm and pulled gently. ''Let's get out of the sun, I don't want to get burned.''

''I'm not done yet, I've only been here 5 minutes.'' And that's all it takes for you to get horny.

Asami pressed two fingers into Akihito's collar bone, kneading the tender, knotted flesh.

Akihito moaned low in his throat, eyes closed, mouth partly opened and body tensed from the intense feeling.

''Come out of the sun and I'll give you a full body massage, you're too tense.''

Akihito raised one eyebrow at his lover. Full body massages were never completed because by the time Asami reached his thighs he was screaming for more and harder. Considering the stirring in the bottom of his stomach he decided that wasn't such a bad idea.

''Ok, let's go.''

Akihito was right.

A breathy moan escaped the boy's lips. ''Asa….mi.''

''Shhh,'' Asami digressed, feeling tight muscles pulse around his aching cock. Akihito lay with his back on the other cushioned lounge chair, the one shaded by the huge awning hanging overhead. His legs were opened and pulled up to his chest, both slim hands holding them in place.

Asami started to move.

''I thought….mmmm….I was gonna…..aaah, get a….ooh..massage?''

''Yes Akihito, a full body massage. I just decided to start with your prostate.''

Akihito wanted to glare but threw his head back in ecstasy. ''Damn you're still too big,'' the boy moaned, pain jolting the nerve endings in his ass from the intense stretching, though he was used to it.

''I know, that's how you like it.'' And with those words Asami captured the soft, pink lips in a heated kiss, tasting the strawberry and chocolate flavored pocky eaten earlier.

Frame shaking from need and excitement, Akihito threw his head back and moaned. ''Right there!''

''Here?''

''Yes, make sure you hit from that angle because sometimes you miss.''

Asami's eyes darkened.

''Don't you think it's too big to miss your prostate?''

''No, you do sometimes when you lose yourself in your passion.''

Asami drawled, ''Is that so?''

Akihito didn't know what was up with the change in attitude.

''Asami?''

''Mm?''

''Why am I able to talk while having sex?''

''Oh right.''

And Asami sped up his pace and fucked him so hard he almost passed out.

''Your birthday is three days from now, you still haven't told me what you wanted.''' Asami said simply from around the table of one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan. The Aragawa, located in the Shinbashi district of Tokyo. The restaurant is Japan's first steak house.

The huge chandeliers dangling from the ceiling and dark wood walls gave Akihito a sense of comfort, which was rare in a restaurant. And to top it all off the place wasn't crowded, which was a testament to their high price. Asami did come with his perks, and this was one of them. There were two glasses of complimentary champagne and water. And the larger bottle was left in a small tub of ice to cool.

Akihito looked over the gold ribbon trimmed menu at Asami. ''I didn't?'' he quirked one eyebrow. ''I'll get back to you on that one.'' Then his eyes went back to the menu.

Asami left that answer as is. At least he asked. He picked up his own menu and started to skim through the list, deciding on their popular Waguya beef (Kobe) served simply with mustard and pepper. As expensive as it was for such a simple dish, it was worth it for the quality.

Akihito sighed, then put his menu down.

Asami looked at him. ''What is it?''

''I can't sit comfortably on my ass.''

Asami liked that answer. ''I doubt you'll be able to sit properly tomorrow either.''

Akihito scowled. ''Will you give me a break?'' Then he shifted his eyes angrily before he turned back to Asami. ''Will you give my ass a break?''

''No.'' Asami avoided what he knew to be the gaze of doom and looked back at the menu, mirth evident in his eyes.

Akihito had a very nasty response ready to hurl but just before he could open his mouth, a waiter came over.

''May I take your orders?'' the man asked passively.

Akihito did not look up and listened when Asami told the man what he wanted. ''I'll have the same thing,'' he said dismissively.

The waiter left and Asami looked at Akihito. The curve of his nose, his rounded cheek bones and soft, pouty lips….the fire in his eyes. Damn he was horny.

''Don't even think about it.''

Asami was a bit taken aback Akihito knew his thoughts, was he that transparent?

''Yes.''

Asami said no more, happy the food was on its way when he spotted the waiter balancing two dishes on his right hand while walking over to them. That was another thing he liked with this restaurant, excellent customer service. He watched Akihito's eyes light up as bright as the morning star when he saw the delectable piece of meat on his plate which was placed before him.

''Wow, this looks delish, big too,'' Akihito complimented the piece food.

''That's what you said about a certain part of me this morning,'' Asami mused.

Akihito didn't allow Asami to turn his thoughts off how amazing the steak looked with the mustard sauce drizzled lightly over the top. Pity he only got one measly slice of potato on the side. For such an expensive dish he was expecting a feast almost.

Picking up his fork and cutting into the tender, medium rare, juicy steak, Akihito's mouth watered explicitly. After the first piece went into his mouth, Akihito rolled it around on his tongue, savoring the taste while a low sound left the back of his throat. It tasted so good he wanted it to last a very long time.

Asami knew the meat was good, damn expensive too but the man-meat before him was one he was addicted to. Never able to resist. And the way Akihito looked purring, with his eyes rolling back and his tongue licking at the fork like that made Asami sorry he ever brought Akihito to this place. He wanted to be the only one to cause that expression on his beautiful face, a sultry look that was currently causing his pants to become painfully tight, hard with need. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy and when Akihito was done making love with the fork –much to his chagrin- he offered his own plate to the boy.

''Want mine?''

''You bet.'' And Akihito tried to snatch Asami's plate from before him.

Asami grabbed the boy's arm before it could reach its goal, then he stood and in a firm grip he pulled him from the table along with him.

Akihito gasped. ''Asami.'' He didn't know where the older man was leading him to and he didn't fight it, but he looked back at the delectable piece of meat being abandoned around the table. His stomach protested what Asami had done.

''As…mph.''

Asami cuts Akihito's moan off with a deep kiss, feeling the boy's heavy breathing while he struggled to not fall apart in his embrace. He had dragged Akihito into the restaurant's single bathroom and locked the door after deciding a quickie was what he needed until they got home.

Akihito moaned low in his throat. Both hands were firmly wrapped around Asami's neck, helping to support his weight along with both legs that were planted firmly around Asami's hips and crossed at the back.

He was being jack hammered while Asami stood, the man's fly open and his shaft buried to the hilt in his backside.

Akihito pressed his forehead into Asami's shoulder and bit him in an attempt to keep his voice at a minimum. He didn't want anybody to come beating down the door while in such an aroused state. He didn't want Asami to stop.

Asami's warm breath was caressing Akihito's sensitive ear and he shivered. ''I'll bring you here more often.'' Akihito whimpered when his lobe was licked, then tugged gently between Asami's perfect teeth.

''No,'' Akihito moaned when Asami's shaft started to expand inside him, stretching him even wider than before. His hard on was being rubbed between his stomach and Asami's pecs with each thrust that was helped by Asami's hands on his ass, pushing him upward and then allowing gravity to do the rest, which felt so good he was on the verge of exploding.

That response of course purchased Akihito a hard slap to one of his ass cheeks which resonated in the small bathroom, and he yelped in surprise/pain.

''What the hell was…..that for?'' Akihito tried to glare but failed miserably when Asami hit his sweet spot for the umpteenth time. He had both elbows resting on Asami's shoulders and enough distance between both their bodies so he could look at Asami's pleasure filled face. His slitted, golden eyes and shallow breathing was a few of the indications that Asami was on the verge of climax. And as much as he himself wasn't in much better condition, Akihito decided a small punishment for the slap was in order.

Asami exploded when Akihito suddenly slipped a hand inside his shirt and tweaked a nipple….hard, almost causing him to lose balance and fall with the boy still clung to him.

Asami's eyes narrowed. ''You're going to pay for that Akihito.''

Akihito smirked. ''Bring it, old man.''

Akihito barely remembered his face being pressed into the bathroom wall and Asami fucking him within an inch of his life and squeezing his cock so hard it hurt. Then he wasn't able to breathe from such a lung stopping orgasm.

Of course they were kicked out of the restaurant. Akihito blushed at the few wide eyed patrons as he limped his way outside, supported by Asami.

Akihito took one last, longing look at the juicy piece of steak before leaving. He wondered if Asami would be able to get other reservations for the place, but doubted it since whoever cleaned the bathroom would probably call in a cleaning service to clean up the amount of cum all over the bathroom walls. He prayed nobody needed to use the bathroom soon.

''Your birthday is two days away and you still haven't told me what you wanted.''

Akihito straddled Asami while they both sat on a comfortable deck chair on the helm of Asami's private luxury boat. He felt so comfortable, so warm, so loved his head was spinning.

The evening breeze felt so relaxing as it caressed Akihito's entire body, wrapping both him and Asami in a warm blanket of moist and wind. Luckily the sky was cloudy and the blistering sun wasn't upon them fully. The vast expanse of sea was calm, rocking the boat gently like a mother would her baby. It felt so comforting there was no other place in the world he wished to be, nowhere but in the arms of the man he loved and happy, content with life.

Akihito closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in Asami's scent, seaweed and fish while his head relaxed on Asami's chest.

He almost forgot about Asami's statement. ''I haven't decided yet.''

''You know you can have anything you want.'' Asami started rubbing soothingly up and down his spine.

Akihito listened intently to the thudding of Asami's heart, wondering what it would take to be able to hear that beat forever. If he could have one wish, it would be to let the moment last beyond time, frozen as if in hibernation. Maybe he should pay Dr. Who a visit?

Asami quirked a brow when Akihito suddenly started laughing, the baritone sound reverberating through his chest.

The older man was curious. ''What's so funny?''

''Who.''

''What? Who?''

''Dr Who.''

''Whose Doctor?''

Akihito sat up and rolled his eyes. He had forgotten Asami had no interest in British prime time tv.

Akihito rolled his eyes again. ''Just forget it Asami, you don't know him.''

''Mmm.'' Akihito didn't like the calculating look in those golden eyes. He watched the older man extract his cell from his pocket and got a glimpse of Kirishima's name when the phone was pressed to Asami's ear. Then Asami started speaking.

''Kirishima-san, do background research on a Dr. who.''

''ASAMI!'' Akihito grabbed the phone from the older man's ear, clearly missing the mirth in his eyes. ''Dr. Who is a tv character, not your competition! Jeez.''

''I know,'' Asami snickered.

Akihito folded both arms over his chest, pursed his lips into a delicious pouted and pointedly avoided Asami's gaze.

Asami wrapped both arms around his Akihito, then pulled so his back was against his chest. ''You always told me I should lighten up.'' Then a lick of the sensitive earlobe warranting a low moan.

Akihito sighed. ''I know. I just didn't know it would come back to bite me in the ass.'' He relaxed his muscles and snuggled into Asami's embrace.

''I thought only I bit your ass?'' Asami asked in mock seriousness.

''Yeah, you bite AND lick my ass, which gives you an advantage,'' Akihito grinned.

''An advantage I'd like to make full use of right now.'' He gave the body in his arms a gentle squeeze.

Akihito yelped when he suddenly went from sitting down to kneeling on the chair with his face buried in a cushion and his ass high in the air. He was naked and could feel evaporation nipping at his sensitive flesh while the sea breeze blew noisily.

Once again Akihito's ass was violated harshly.

2 days later….

''Wake up.''

Akihito made a noise of protest when Asami's deep voice penetrated his sleep boggled mind.

''Go away.'' The boy swatted at the direction of the voice lazily. He could never get used to sleeping on silk in a huge bed like Asami's, it was too damn comfortable.

''Akihito wake up, it's your birthday today and you still haven't told me what you wanted.''

Akihito could have sworn Asami sounded irritated. He cracked one sleepy eye open and looked at his lover, whose face was indeed tinted with a hint of annoyance. He sat up in the bed slowly and rubbed at his eyes.

''Are you mad because I didn't tell you what I wanted?'' Akihito yawned.

Asami didn't respond but the answer was written on his face. ''Oh my god you are.'' Akihito started giggling.

''It's not funny Akihito. It's the first time I've ever taken an interest in your birthday and you haven't allowed me to do something for you.''

''Who said you haven't?'' Akihito asked incredulously, also feeling a little guilty for not letting his lover in on the secret.

''What?'' Asami asked in a mildly bewildered voice, his golden eyes narrowing in concentration as he wracked his brain for what he'd done.

Akihito shifted to the middle of the bed and patted the space beside him with one hand.

Asami took a seat and felt when the boy's arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

''I don't need material things for my birthday or any other day Asami. You've been giving me presents for ever single future holiday from the day you brought me home from Hong Kong.''

It finally dawned on the older man what his lover was saying. Them being together, being happy is all he'd ever wanted, ever needed. He laced his fingers with Akihito's and squeezed lovingly.

Akihito sighed contently at just being with the one he loved.

''So I guess you don't want the presents your friends left?''

''Asami!''

And that earned the older man a pillow to the back of the head. Which in turn led to more gift giving in the form of an ass getting pounded into the mattress.

~~OMAKE~~

Back on the boat…

''Oh my god Asami that tongue of yours,'' Akihito moaned when Asami didn't ease up and kept pressing his wet, warm appendage as far as it would go. His cock was rock hard, straining so much it hurt and he was forbidden from touching himself. Bastard

Asami licked along his crack while massaging the boy's balls at the same time, feeling the smaller body tremble before him.

''Asami please,'' Akihito begged, reaching one hand slowly towards his aching sex. He got a hard slap on his rear in answer, howling when the hand connected with his already abused bottom. He had tried many times.

''No touching.'' And the danger was clear in Asami's voice.

Akihito whimpered when Asami went back to his ministrations.

Suddenly, Asami's phone that was lying near Akihito started vibrating. In his haze he reached out a shaky hand and connected the call while bringing the phone up to his ear.

''Asami-sama, I have done a report on Dr. Who and sir….''

''H..ah…hell…o?''

''Takaba-san?'' Akihito could hear the hesitation in the man's voice.

''Oh fuck Kei-san, his tongue,'' Akihito exhaled through bated breath, mouth hanging open and eyes shut tight with a painful grip on the phone.

''OW!'' Akihito shouted when another hard slap landed on his rear. He barely heard the gasp that escaped through the receiver.

'Akihito, hang up the phone.' The warning was clear in the older man's voice.

''I…can't,'' Akihito cried.

Soon there was another hard slap, and Akihito whimpered as Asami shut the phone with a decisive snap.

Kirishima shakily put the receiver back on the cradle of the desk phone he was using. He didn't know how the boy was able to do what he did to his boss, turning the normally stoic, no nonsense man into something akin of a raging hormonal teenager.  
He really needed to get laid.

Asami's secretary returned from lunch and quirked her brow when she saw a red as a tomato Kirishima sitting in her seat, eyes glued straight ahead.

''Kei-san?'' the woman asked cautiously while placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

Kirishima bolted out of the chair swiftly, almost knocking the woman back on her hide.

''Kirishima-san!'' the woman shouted in surprise at the sudden move. Before she could fix her glasses that were partially knocked off her face, the man was out the door.

''I wonder what the hell that was about?''


End file.
